


A Christmas Story

by SinisterSound



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ateez are family, Christmas Story, Friends as Family, Homesickness, Hongjoong best leader saves christmas, M/M, Missing Family, Playing in the Snow, They love each other, Working on Christmas, fluff and cuteness, party games and snow, saving christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterSound/pseuds/SinisterSound
Summary: Ateez are missing their families on ChristmasBest leader Hongjoong can’t let that ruin Christmas
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 710
Collections: ATEEZ_Fanfics





	A Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!  
> It’s short and cute because this is my Christmas present to you!  
> Thank you everyone for being so patient with me- here’s a little treat to hold you over until I’m back!  
> Have an amazing holiday season, lovelies~  
> -SS

Christmas was a time for family. 

For going home after you had moved away and finding your home rearranged with things that weren’t there before. 

But still finding all the things that  _ were  _ still there- all the familiar embraces and jokes, all the people you had grown up with and were coming back to, the structure of your home that stayed the same, the familiar scent of home that you had grown so accustomed to but had almost forgotten for how long you were gone. 

Christmas was about the warm feeling in your stomach as you saw the lights and smelled the food and talked with the people you loved. 

At Christmas, you should be making memories to last you the lonely distance of the rest of the year. 

At Christmas, you should not be laying on a floor- hours from your home- breathing through the cramp in your side as sweat dripped off of you, despite how cold it was. 

“Come on,” Jongho urged, pushing against Wooyoung’s side to get him to move. “We’ve only got a couple more runs.” 

Yeosang was leaning against Yunho who wiped at his face. Mingi chugged a water bottle- passing the remainder over to Seonghwa who took it gratefully. 

Their lungs stung with the cold air, but their muscles burned with the hours of practice piling on top of them. 

Wooyoung grabbed Jongho’s hand, accepting the help up as they fell back into position. 

“Just another hour, guys,” Hongjoong promised, beanie holding back his sweaty bangs. “And then we’re free for the rest of the evening.” 

Hongjoong was honestly… a little heartbroken as they ran through choreo once more. 

Because it was snowing outside, and all the streets were lit with colorful lights that danced in the darkness- with Christmas trees that just made you smile with awe as you passed by. 

It was  _ wondrous  _ outside in the streets of Seoul that were decked out in bright, hopeful colors that warmed you, just looking at them. . 

Their dorm was decked out in tinsel and garland and a little tree the manager had gotten them- and they had colorful lights hanging off of every surface. 

They should be out there, enjoying the beautiful sights that you only got once a year. 

Not stuck in a practice room for eight hours of practice. 

Hongjoong wanted them to be able to go out, to make a nice dinner- to salvage the last hours of their Christmas, but the manager didn’t think it’d happen. Some reason that was probably legitimate, but that Hongjoong hadn’t bothered listening to, because it didn’t matter. 

They wouldn’t be going anywhere this Christmas. 

Practice was finished in miserable silence, the instructor wishing them a Merry Christmas and telling them they could go. 

They were silent- none of the usual banter present as they gathered their belongings. 

Hongjoong glanced around their miserable faces- cold and tired, and knowing that the night would likely not get any better with how late it already was. 

With heavy feet and faces, they got into the van. Hongjoong ignorantly asked if they would have time to go out somewhere, tapping the manager’s shoulder like a child asking for a present they already knew was too expensive. 

The manager’s expression was regretful as he shook his head. “You can order something, if you like,” the manager allowed them, looking hopeful that the opportunity might fix something. “But they didn’t okay going out.” 

Hongjoong could feel the entire car sink, pressing his lips together as he murmured a quiet apology to the others as he fell back in his seat. 

Some Christmas. 

Last year, they hadn’t been so busy. They’d had the whole day off. 

They’d had a nice dinner out together and had even given each other presents, even if there hadn’t been time to really go home to their families. 

This year, Christmas was nothing more than another day with another schedule. They hadn’t even had time to think about buying presents, much less finding the time to do so. 

“It’s okay,” Seonghwa murmured quietly beside him, his hand squeezing Hongjoong’s. “Maybe we can act like our next day off is Christmas,” he comforted, smiling tightly despite the disappointment clinging. “Do something fun then.” 

Hongjoong sighed, leaning and resting his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder, the other adjusting his height to make it more comfortable. 

They wouldn’t be able to go home for Christmas this year either. 

Hongjoong had called his parents earlier- for a brief moment- just long enough to talk for a moment and ask what they were doing for dinner. Homesickness ate at his insides the longer he heard his mom speak, but he responded enthusiastically about how much he missed her. 

Even if he’d needed to take a moment after they hung up to make sure he didn’t break down at the first person to try and talk to him. 

They arrived at the dorm and showered. 

Hongjoong could see the heaviness in everyone’s shoulders. This year, more than last, they missed their families. 

This year, more than most, they wished to see them. 

They’d had the opportunity to go home at Chuseok, but… this year had been hard. 

People had gotten hurt, their team was exhausted, they were pushed to their mental and physical limits- everyone holding on as best as they could, but struggling. 

Friends were great, but sometimes you just wanted your parents to hold you like the kid you still were. 

Hongjoong sat on his bed, staring at his phone and wondering if it was too late to call his parents. 

He didn’t want to interrupt their dinner… or wake them? He didn’t even know what time it was. And he wasn’t even sure he’d be able to stop himself from crying if he talked to them again, and he didn’t want them to know how crushed he was. 

He could see the twinkling lights outside their dorm through his window, and that only made the distance from home ache more noticeably. Something melancholy and regretful clinging to his stomach. 

He tossed his phone away, hugging his knees to his chest. 

All of them were beyond homesick. Hongjoong felt his eyes sting just at the thought of arriving home and hugging his mom. 

He scrubbed at them quickly. This wasn’t what Christmas was supposed to be.

None of them should be this miserable. 

The door of their bedroom opened, and Seonghwa entered- hair wet from the shower as he closed it behind him slowly. “The manager is ordering some chicken and pizza,” he said quietly, trying to smile. “It should be here in an hour.” 

Seonghwa tried so hard to make his grin genuine, but Hongjoong saw how it wavered. 

He held up his arms wordlessly, and Seonghwa only stared for a moment before sighing, walking over quickly. 

Hongjoong hugged him tightly, Seonghwa hugging him back hard as he sat beside Hongjoong. 

“I wanna see my parents,” Seonghwa said quietly. “I just miss my family so fucking much…” 

Hongjoong nodded slowly, staring at the threads of his sleeping shirt. “Me, too,” he whispered hoarsely. “I wanted to call them, but… I don’t think I’d even be able to talk.” He tried to chuckle, but it came out a little too sticky. 

Seonghwa sniffed quietly. “I called my dad before I showered… I just cried the whole time- I had to hang up. I didn’t want to ruin their Christmas…” 

“Maybe next year,” Hongjoong tried to comfort, but he knew it was useless right  _ now _ . “It’s… I mean, Christmas is only special because people say it is.” 

Seonghwa laughed wetly. “I just… wish the others could have seen their families. We all could have used it.” He sounded so fucking  _ miserable.  _

Hongjoong hummed regretfully, trying not to really think about. 

They sat in silence for a while that only got heavier. 

They should have been with family. They should be laughing and eating food and having something to  _ remember _ , aside from miserable loneliness and horrible moods. They should be with family… 

Hongjoong pulled away suddenly. “Hey,” he said weakly. “We’re family aren’t we?” He looked at Seonghwa questioningly, rubbing at his chilled nose. 

Seonghwa looked surprised for a moment before chuckling quietly. “Well, I’ve never kissed anyone in my family like I’ve kissed you…” 

Hongjoong swatted at him. “I just- I don’t want our Christmas ruined,” Hongjoong said, looking around the empty room, listening to the shower run. “We- We aren’t  _ alone  _ on Christmas. We have each other, don’t we?” 

He stared at Seonghwa, eyes a little wide as he tried not to think about the others laying in bed, just wanting to fall asleep and leave the day behind. 

Seonghwa blinked, but nodded slowly. 

Hongjoong scrubbed at his misty eyes quickly. “So, let’s fucking do something as a family,” he said, standing suddenly. “We can- I don’t know- Watch a movie or something. Arts and crafts- whatever the hell we want!” 

He scanned the room quickly, trying to find something they could all do. They didn’t even have  _ board games _ . 

Seonghwa laughed quietly, standing as well. “I mean, we don’t have much time. It’s pretty late-” 

“We can fall asleep while watching a movie and wake up with aching necks or something,” Hongjoong said, throwing his hands up. “But- If I’m not spending it with my other family- We shouldn’t be spending it locked in our rooms!” 

He glared at Seonghwa, as if daring him to dispute him and try to stay sad. 

Hongjoong couldn’t let their night end like this. Not when it was supposed to be so much more. 

Seonghwa stared, and then he chuckled, hugging Hongjoong again- so tight, Hongjoong squeaked. 

“You know you’re the best leader, right?” Seonghwa murmured warmly. 

Hongjoong felt his face heat as he shoved him off. “I know that- Now, let’s go get the others and figure out what we want to do!” 

Maybe it wouldn’t be the Christmas they wanted, but Hongjoong had to at least make it  _ some sort  _ of Christmas. 

~~~~~~~~~

Yeosang was curled up on his bed, staring out the window and watching the snow drift by silently. 

Which was emo and sad and dramatic, but he didn’t really care because he was feeling emo and sad and dramatic. 

They’d know for weeks that they wouldn’t be going home for the holidays, but that didn’t mean Yeosang hadn’t cried himself hoarse this morning when speaking with his mom about everything they were both doing. 

She would be going shopping with his aunt, cooking dinner, and then passing out the presents (she promised she would send his soon). 

Yeosang would be training alone for a few hours and then practicing for eight hours with everyone, and then he would return home to nothing but mocking Christmas decorations and fried chicken. 

“I miss you” had been the summation of the call. 

He heard the door open as Wooyoung entered, not even showered yet. 

He sat in front of Yeosang, even though Yeosang didn’t look at him because if he did, he was going to cry again.

“Hey,” Wooyoung said quietly, and Yeosang felt a warm hand slip through his cold one. “You okay?” 

Yeosang almost laughed, just slowly nodding. “It sucks,” he said, voice a little too thick as he swallowed, watching a flurry pass by the window. 

Wooyoung made a quiet noise of understanding, heavy with his own sour mood and regret. 

“Me and my cousins… always played in the snow,” Yeosang rasped, heart becoming heavier the longer he spoke. “And we’d come in… barely able to feel anything… and my mom and aunt would make us all hot chocolate… It was more chocolate than anything- like drinking a melted chocolate bar.” 

He felt Wooyoung’s hand twitch as he chuckled wetly. “Sounds like something that would make you sick.” 

Yeosang might have smiled, but it just made his vision blur with hot tears. “It did,” he whispered, blinking slowly and feeling a hot drop on his cheek. 

“Yeosangie,” Wooyoung whispered quietly, and suddenly Yeosang was being tugged forward- his awkward position making it impossible to resist as Wooyoung hugged him so tightly, it hurt. 

Yeosang felt more tears immediately fall, and he clung to Wooyoung tightly as the other kissed his temple gently. 

Everyone missed their families. 

Everyone was tired and frustrated and homesick, and there was nothing they could go about any of it. Everyone was in such a dark mood after an exhausting day that should have been fun. They just had to shoulder it and move on. 

“My brother,” Wooyoung said, voice thick with emotions. “He always tried to beat me to the good pieces of pie my mom made. It was our tradition to wrestle for it.” 

Yeosang wiped his tears on Wooyoung’s sweatshirt that smelled of sweat and the practice room. “Did you ever win?” he asked, hiccupping a little as he leaned into the warmth that dulled the cold air around them. 

Wooyoung chuckled wetly, and Yeosang felt something wet drip onto his neck. “Hell no,” he managed shakily. “He kicked my ass every time. But it was the only time our parents never stopped us from fighting.” 

Yeosang practically shifted onto Wooyoung’s lap, hugging him tightly. 

They had spent Christmases together before- when they were much younger- but it somehow still felt like everything was missing. 

No matter how close- friends couldn’t replace mothers and fathers and siblings. 

Not even people more than friends. 

Yeosang kissed Wooyoung’s cheek quietly. “Did you call your family?” 

He nodded slowly. “My mom said she missed me… it was sort of downhill from there,” he laughed weakly. 

Yeosang buried his face in Wooyoung’s neck- the only familiar thing in a cold place that wasn’t with his family. 

He was grateful, at least, for this. 

They fell into silence, so quiet they could hear people slamming into doors, Seonghwa’s distinct voice yelling something at people. 

Yeosang ducked his head further. He didn’t think he could handle being scolded for something right now. 

He expected it when their door burst open, but he didn’t look up. 

“You two!” Seonghwa said sharply. “Oh,” he said quieter- halting. “Well… come on,” he said sternly. “We’re going outside.” 

He felt Wooyoung turned, and Yeosang lifted his heavy head slowly to stare at Seonghwa who was smiling quietly. “Why are we going outside?” Wooyoung questioned. 

Seonghwa grinned. “To play in the snow?” he said, like it should be obvious. “What else do you do at Christmas?”

The two of them continued to stare. 

Seonghwa sighed. “We’re not having a shitty Christmas,” he burst, gesturing sharply. “Leader’s orders- now come on! San and Jongho are already down there!” 

He left quickly, but Yeosang continued to stare. 

He turned to Wooyoung who gazed up at him, a silent question. Yeosang frowned. “But my hair is still wet,” he muttered. “I’ll catch a cold…” 

Wooyoung chuckled, something sparking in his eyes. “Wear a good hat,” he said, voice bubbling as he pushed Yeosang off of him. “You said you always played in the snow, didn’t you?” 

Yeosang nodded, oddly numb as Wooyoung stood, rushing to their closet. 

“Well, this is your chance!” he said, tearing down his padding. “And we’ll make Mingi walk down to the store and get some hot chocolate!” 

Yeosang was still staring, even as Wooyoung threw a coat in his face. 

“Are you coming?” he demanded, his shoulders still tensed, but something building brightly in his eyes. 

Yeosang yanked it down, staring at Wooyoung whose eyes danced like firelight- excited after being dulled by so much regret all day. 

Yeosang didn’t think he’d forgive himself if he tried to ruin that. 

He nodded quickly, standing and stripping out of his pajama pants to yank on some jeans. 

Wooyoung laughed as he pulled on his padding over his sweatshirt, grabbing his boots. 

And even if Yeosang was still trying to process what exactly was happening, he felt his lips begin to twitch up- Wooyoung’s excitement contagious. 

Within minutes, they were running downstairs- hands linked as they burst out into the front area of the dorm building- 

A snowball immediately caught Wooyoung in the head, making him fall- taking Yeosang down with him on the slippery sidewalk. 

“Bullseye!” He heard Yunho yelled, immediately followed by a yelp. 

“Gotcha!” San cackled. “Wooyoung, get up- You’re a sitting duck there!” 

Yeosang sat up from the fall- finding Hongjoong standing near the road, practically glowing as he smiled at them- Mingi making a snow angel while Jongho tossed snow on him. 

Seonghwa stood behind Yunho- shoving snow down his shirt. 

Yeosang watched them chase each other. 

The pit in his stomach warmed as he got to his feet unsteadily- running to the grass and scooping up a ball of snow, not willing to be caught unprepared. 

As Wooyoung got to his feet, Yeosang chucked the hunk of snow- catching him in the side. Wooyoung yelped, almost falling again, but caught himself. He glared at Yeosang heatedly. 

“You fucking traitor!” he snapped, getting off the slick path and into the grass. 

Mingi immediately tackled him, sending both of them into the thick snow. 

Yeosang laughed- the sound bursting unbidden from his throat, shocking even himself-

But with it came a burst of excitement after an entire day of glaring and frowning. 

Suddenly snow was being shoved down Yeosang’s shirt, and he let out the most inhumane noise as Seonghwa tried to sprint away- 

Yeosang leapt at him, catching him and making both of them fall into the icy snow. Yeosang already couldn’t feel his nose or fingers, but he flung snow onto Seonghwa who yelled for aid against the attack. 

It wasn’t the forts and snow angels he had made as a kid, but in the heat of battle, Yeosang didn’t even think about it as he used Jongho as a shield against Seonghwa’s snowball. 

The two of them stumbled around as Jongho tried to shake Yeosang off. 

He hadn’t even noticed Hongjoong building a little snowman until they trampled him. 

Hongjoong gasped, falling to his knees at the broken spheres. “Flakey!” he cried, desperately trying to shove the snow back together. “You monsters!” he accused, glaring as tried to find the stones he had used as the eyes. 

“Giant snowman!” Yunho suddenly yelled, inspired, pointing at the other side of the area whose snow was untouched. “Let’s make it the size of me!” 

“I’ve got the head!” Wooyoung volunteered, leaping off of San and running over, leaving the other to spit out snow and grass. 

“Mingi- get the body! Yeosang, help me with the base,” Yunho ordered, all of them sprinting over. 

Yeosang felt excitement bubble in his chest. 

It wasn’t Christmas at home. 

But it wasn’t sitting around, crushed with homesickness, either. 

“Wooyoung, make it bigger,” Yeosang scolded as he raced over, able to forget what he didn’t have, and focusing on what he did. 

That was the whole point of the grateful season, right?

~~~~~~~~

Hongjoong watched the others running around- packing snow together and rolling the thick snow into balls that slowly got bigger and bigger- instructions and orders being yelled in every direction. 

He honestly felt like he was going to cry each time they laughed at another piece breaking under its own weight. 

A warm arm settled across his shoulder, pulling him flush against a solid body. 

“I think you just saved Christmas,” Seonghwa murmured quietly, voice warmer than his skin. 

Hongjoong watched them, his eyes stinging. “I’m glad,” he said, despite the fact that this was more than he ever hoped for. 

He had planned for reluctant members standing in the snow and demanding to know when they could go back inside, grumpy and tired. 

But not a single one of them was frowning- smiling or glaring in concentration to ensure their snowman survived construction. 

Cold lips pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. “I thought you said we weren’t getting each other gifts?” Seonghwa whispered against his skin. 

Hongjoong frowned, glancing at him. “I didn’t get you anything,” he said, confused. 

Seonghwa smiled. “What do you call yourself, then?” 

Hongjoong shoved Seonghwa with a huff of “You fucking sap,” but Seonghwa was prepared for it, latching onto Hongjoong’s arm. 

For the umpteenth time, they fell into the snow- Hongjoong landing on top of Seonghwa who laughed at the squawk he released as he knocked the air out of him- icy snow getting up his pants leg and down his sleeve. 

Hongjoong glared, their noses almost pressed together. “See what happens when you get cheesy?” he demanded over the heat of his cheeks. 

Seonghwa smiled warmly- the light of it reaching his eyes gently. An icy gloved hand cupped Hongjoong’s cheek gently. “I get this?” Seonghwa questioned calmly. 

Hongjoong rolled his eyes, but when Seonghwa tugged him down for a gentle kiss that sent warmth shooting down Hongjoong’s blood, he could only make a quiet noise of happiness. 

Everything was suddenly warm as Seonghwa smiled against his lips, Hongjoong feeling like a fire had been lit in his stomach- 

“That’s public indecency!” 

And he was promptly hit in the back of the head with a chunk of snow. 

His and Seonghwa’s teeth clacked, noses bruising each other as Hongjoong sat up, a murderous glare directed at San who was hiding his hands innocently. 

“One second,” Hongjoong told Seonghwa through gritted teeth as he got to his feet, racing through the snow that was inches deep. 

San shoved Yeosang towards Hongjoong who simply apologized and shoved him out of the way- not stopping the chase until Yunho picked him up off the ground. 

“You can’t kill him,” he said firmly as Hongjoong’s feet dangled from the ground. “He’s not done with the middle!” 

“Mingi,” Wooyoung suddenly snapped. “Go get hot chocolate from the corner store!” 

“Why me?” he demanded, finishing sculpting the sphere. 

“Because I said so!” Wooyoung yelled from where he was finished the head. “We’re gonna need it when we’re done! Take San with you or something so hyung doesn’t kill him.” 

“Yes, let’s go!” San said, grabbing Mingi and dragging both of them away down the street. 

“Foiled,” Hongjoong hissed, wiggling out of Yunho’s grasp. 

“Thanks, hyung,” Yunho pouted. “Now, he can’t finish the middle.” 

“It’s finished,” Jongho announced, standing beside a sphere of snow that was almost to his waist. “He wasn’t helping anyway.” 

Hongjoong only stuck around because Yeosang threatened him to make him help stack it all. Even Seonghwa joined them- lifting the pieces that weighed so fucking much- 

“It’s done!” Yeosang squealed, jumping in place. “Look at it- it’s huge!” 

Everyone stared in pride at their snowman that stood as tall as Yunho. 

“And now,” Jongho yelled, raising his arms. “We destroy it!” 

Yunho turned quickly. “What-”

Jongho shoved Wooyoung into the structure. 

The poor thing was already struggling under its own weight, and when Wooyoung crashed into it- it crumbled like wet sand, sending all pieces shattering off into chunks as Wooyoung was almost buried in the rubble. 

“It’s fucking cold!” he yelled, struggling to shove it all away, shivering. 

Yeosang could barely stand up enough to help as he pulled Wooyoung out- the other shoving open Yeosang’s jacket and inserting himself into the warmth- 

Yeosang hugged him tightly- everyone’s faces pink and noses running from the cold- 

But they were all smiling. 

“That’s enough snow,” Wooyoung shivered, pressing closer to Yeosang. “I wanna go inside.” 

“Coward!” Yunho called, picking up a chunk of leftover snowman and heaving it backwards- 

“Um… did anyone order chicken and pizza?”

They all turned quickly, finding a delivery boy standing with a bag. 

Hongjoong smiled, taking it and thanking him- apologizing for the chaos. 

“I’m hungry,” Jongho said, as if he had just noticed. “Let’s go eat- before it gets cold.”

They only spent about an hour out in the cold, but their fingers ached as they entered the dorm that suddenly seemed a million times warmer. 

Hongjoong watched as everyone set up in the living room- passing around food and chopsticks. When San and Mingi arrived- carrying cartons of hot chocolate, they passed it out. 

He watched Yeosang’s eyes light up as he took his, Wooyoung pressed against his side tightly. 

They smiled at each other warmly, the sight sickeningly sweet. 

Hongjoong knelt beside Seonghwa and helped him pick a movie (they only had romance or action, not Christmas movies, but that was okay). 

They ate as more snow fell, the sound of explosions and screaming a background noise as they shoved hot food and hot chocolate into their mouths. 

The colorful lights around their dorm were all turned on- the little tree in the corner twinkling. 

Hongjoong felt warmer than he had in a long time. 

Yeosang stood with his plate, heading towards the kitchen- 

“Hyung!” San suddenly screeched. 

Yeosang froze, whipping back around, but San pointed up sharply. 

Everyone ignored the movie and food, looking where San was pointing. 

Yeosang stood beneath a little sprig of fake mistletoe that had been tacked to the ceiling. He looked down at them with wide eyes. 

“When did that get there?” Seonghwa demanded, eyes wide. 

“It doesn’t count, does it?” Jongho asked, frowning. “It’s only if two people are under it.” 

“We can make two people,” San said, grinning as he stood- 

Wooyoung shoved him back onto the couch with a warning look that San cackled at as Wooyoung strode over to Yeosang and grabbed him by the waist to kiss him firmly. 

There were both cheers and groans (Hongjoong just laughed, his heart full to bursting). 

It was supposed to be a quick peck, but Yeosang’s body relaxed into Wooyoung’s, his arms wrapping back around the other as Wooyoung pulled him closer- 

“Go to your room if you’re going to do that,” Mingi called. 

“Look what you started,” Yunho groaned at San. “Now they’re not gonna stop all night.” 

Hongjoong didn’t want to look, but he could see the smile on Yeosang’s lips, and he heard Wooyoung laughing quietly- 

Fuck it, let them do what they wanted. 

Hongjoong laughed, picking out another piece of chicken and taking a long sip of hot chocolate. 

When the food was gone (and Yeosang and Wooyoung had been forcibly removed from each other, everyone glaring wearily at them), they paused the movie. 

“Anything else for Christmas?” Hongjoong asked, full and warm and happy as he smiled. 

“My dad always makes us play charades,” Jongho said quietly, a small smile on his lips. 

“Wait- My brother always makes a Christmas ramen!” Yunho said suddenly, standing. “It’s got like nutmeg and shit in it- One second!” 

Yunho worked in the kitchen as the most chaotic game of charades began- jeers and cheers of cheating and brilliance. 

(They had to stop when San would do nothing but point at Wooyoung for his word of “bottom.”) 

“You guys know how to make those little chains of gingerbread men out of paper?” Mingi asked, already standing to get paper and scissors. 

They stayed up way later than they should. 

But with each hour later, people got less disgusted when Yeosang and Wooyoung took a break from talking to kiss for probably way too long (getting a little too into it until someone punched them).

Hongjoong couldn’t complain, because when he showed Seonghwa his snowflake, smiling proudly, the other had taken one look at him before kissing so deeply, they wound up on the floor. 

Pillows were thrown and were ignored. 

Hongjoong beamed up at Seonghwa whose eyes danced in the multitude of lights around the dorm. 

Jongho and San fell asleep first- passed out on the couch while watching Mingi’s tutorial on paper snowflakes. 

Yunho dozed with a cup of hot chocolate still held in his hands that Yeosang removed. 

When Mingi almost fell asleep with scissors in hand, Hongjoong decided that their eyes were all a little heavy. 

They woke up those who had fallen asleep, guiding them blindly to their rooms. Yunho was coherent enough to smile at Hongjoong before he left. 

“Thanks, hyung,” he said sleepily. “Merry Christmas… This was a good one.” 

Hongjoong smiled, pushing him to bed. 

“Hey.” 

Hongjoong paused where he was about to retire to his own room, finding Wooyoung standing there, hands shoved deep in his pockets as he smiled warmly. 

“Thanks, hyung,” he said, voice a little thick. “You really saved the night… For everyone.” 

Hongjoong’s heart swelled a bit as he nodded. “It wasn’t what we all wanted… but I’m glad it was enough.” 

Really. Because they all deserved a break, and they couldn’t get one, but this seemed good enough for the moment. 

It was better than the night they could have had. 

“It was more than enough,” Wooyoung assured him, oddly sincere. “Merry Christmas, hyung. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Wooyoung stepped aside, and walked to their room. Hongjoong could see Yeosang sitting on his bed, waiting for him. He closed the door behind him, but Hongjoong caught sight of the warm smile that glowed in Yeosang’s eyes as Wooyoung entered. 

It was so much better than what their night would have ended up as, before. 

Hongjoong fell into bed beside Seonghwa, the light turned off and both of them too tired to do much but share body warmth as they pressed together beneath the covers. 

Seonghwa kissed him slowly- deep and proper and sincere- pulling only far enough back to breathe, so close that Hongjoong could feel his smile. 

“Did I mention you were the best leader?” Seonghwa whispered, voice warm and smooth. 

Hongjoong closed his eyes, burying his head on Seonghwa’s chest. “Yeah,” he murmured, warming his nose. 

“Did I mention that you were the best gift I could ever get?” he whispered. 

Hongjoong chuckled sleepily, warm and content. “Yeah…” 

“Did I mention that I loved you?”

Hongjoong peeked his eyes open, able to make out Seonghwa’s shape in the dark. “Not recently, I don’t think so,” he chuckled. 

Seonghwa kissed him once more, laying down beside him- warm and comforting. “I love you,” he murmured, lips brushing Hongjoong’s ear. 

He swallowed thickly. “Love you, too,” he whispered. 

Neither of them could stay up much longer. But Seonghwa managed one more light kiss to his neck. 

“Merry Christmas, Hongjoong,” he breathed, words just the smallest bit slurred with sleep. 

Hongjoong was too tired to respond, but he hummed. 

It wasn’t what they had planned. Nor what they really wanted. 

But at least it was enough. 

Hongjoong was grateful for that- that this would become one of those memories. 

Hopefully something that could comfort them in those times they were a little too far from home. A little too far from comfort. 

This was a good memory. 

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU AMAZING PEOPLE!  
> I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you all have an amazing remainder of the year!  
> You have have been an amazing journey so far!  
> Thank you!  
> -SS


End file.
